Sue Me
by Its Sly Queen
Summary: ¿Como seguir adelante si no comprendes el porque de la situación? Lo haría sabia que podía seguir adelante, dolería como el infierno pero no iba a dejarse vencer por nadie. Este fic. participo en la dinámica de "Best Fanfics Awards"


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, si no que son de la hermosa J.K. Rowling, todos los derechos estan sujetos a ella, yo soy una simple mortal usando el grandioso mundo creado por ella

**Sue Me**.

Ya habían pasado dos meses, dos meses largos de espera a que el decidiera rectificar y volver con ella, pero no lo hizo gracias a Hermione se enteró que él ya estaba saliendo con Ginny nuevamente, eso la hacía enfurecer como se atrevía ese imbécil cuatro ojos, debía seguir con su vida por el amor a Morgana ella era la maldita Pansy Parkinson, pertenecía a la elite de magos de gran bretaña, no iba a dejar que esto la detuviera, era Viernes por la noche, viviría los últimos momentos de luto a su relación fallida, comería helado por montones y bailaría en ropa interior por todo su departamento y tal vez vería una de esas películas tontas de romance que eran su secreto culposo, no tenía planes con ninguna de sus amigas, podía disfrutar de este tiempo para ella, así que me acerco al aparato reproductor de música y pongo mi canción favorita "Love myself" de Hailee Steinfeld, siento fluir la canción cuando comienza el coro...

Tomo el control de la televisión y comienzo a cantar a todo pulmón para sacar esos sentimientos que tengo atorados en el pecho.

*(I love me!)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(Hey!)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else...

Siento como poco a poco las palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza aceptando que todo lo que paso fue porque seguramente algo mejor viene sigo bailando y cantando a todo pulmón como si fuera una loca...

*(Hey, Yeah)  
Yeah, I know how to scream my own name  
Scream my name

(I love me!)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(Hey!)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else.*

Me detengo cuando escucho que alguien toca el timbre de manera insistente son las 8 pm trato de recordar si acaso si tenía compromiso alguno, ni había acordado salir con ninguna de sus amigas, extrañada me acerco a la puerta y para mi sorpresa las veo ahí están mis tres mejores amigas Luna Nott, Astoria Weasley y Hermione Malfoy.

Abro la puerta de inmediato para dejarlas pasar aun sin entender la razón de su aparición en mi departamento

-No se ofendan, pero ¿qué diablos hacen aquí? - Les pregunto con una extrañeza- Pensé que nos veríamos hasta el domingo para almorzar juntas e ir de compras. - Les hago señas para que tomen asiento y me dejo caer en el sillón junto a Hermione.

-Lo sé Pans, pero ya no podemos hacernos de la vista gorda ya pasaron dos meses, creemos que ya ha sido suficiente. – la escucho suspirar y voltea a mirarme directamente a los ojos- Vamos a hacerte una intervención.

Las palabras de Hermione me caen como balde de agua fría, sabía que no las había engañado ni una sola vez cuando les decía que ya estaba mejor que solo quería tomarse un tiempo para volver a ser ella misma. Y menos después de la última vez que me encontré con Harry, pero no volvería a eso nunca más, se lo había prometido a ella misma.

\- ¡Que! No Hermione las amo, pero no es necesario yo solo necesito tiempo... -Suspiro profundamente y me recuesto sobre las piernas de Hermione, ella inmediatamente comienza a acariciar mi cabello. - Lo se necesitó hacer algo, no debo seguir encerrada esperando a que el vuelva.

-Él no va a volver Pans, debes seguir con tu vida – Giro mi cabeza y Astoria está mirándome con infinito amor, pero poco a poco su expresión se endurece. - Debes continuar, así como él lo hizo, aunque hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de esa relación, no puedes seguir esperando a que el reaccione y vuelva a ti Pans.

-Deberíamos tener una noche de chicas, pero salvaje. - Dijo Luna con una sonrisa ladeada- para que recuerdes quién eres y tal vez conozcas a un apuesto mago que te haga pasar un buen rato. - agrego Luna con total naturalidad como si hablara del clima.

Todas la miramos sorprendidas por las palabras que salieron de la boca de la "dulce luna", cuando por fin pudieron dejar de reír se miraron seriamente pensando seriamente la opción de hacer algo salvaje.

-Wow Lonnie realmente el casarte con Theo te está afectando ya hasta suenas como toda una serpiente vengativa. - Le digo entre risas y suspiro profundamente para decidir si salir o no con las chicas.

-Creo que es una idea genial hay que ir a algún club. - Dice Tori mirándonos a todas - ¡Vamos! No salimos desde mi despedida de soltera y ya hace 6 meses de eso, Luna tiene razón no podrás salir adelante hasta que recuerdes que eres una Sexy serpiente – Dijo Tori guiñándome el ojo en complicidad.

Un silencio inundo la sala, todas meditábamos los posibles escenarios, ella pensaba en como evadir esa salida con sus amigas y ellas pensaban en como la arrastrarían fuera de casa de ser necesario. Después de unos minutos Hermione fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Lo haremos saldremos esta noche y tendremos una fiesta loca de chicas, beberemos hasta que por fin olvides a ese idiota. - Dijo Herms firmemente, todas la miramos sorprendida por como llamo a uno de sus mejores amigos. - ¿Qué? - Pregunto levantando una ceja mirando a cada una de nosotras – Es un idiota, no veo otra razón como para que haya dejado a la mujer perfecta para él, por Ginny Weasley.

Al parecer no soy la única que se ha visto afectada por su esposo Slytherin – Respondió luna con naturalidad, provocando las risas de todas.

Vamos Pansy, antes de estar con Potter tenías a los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts esperando por ti, incluso tenías a Blaise y ya sabes cómo era el con sus conquistas. Es hora de que Pansy Parkinson regrese en toda su gloria a ser la Princesa de las Serpientes. - Dijo con firmeza

Después de pensarlo por unos minutos tomo una decisión, aunque sabía que no estaba del todo lista sus amigas tenían razón, no debía seguir deteniendo su vida.

Está bien hagámoslo, salgamos y volvámonos locas. - Dije tratando de evitar hablar de Blaise, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía ¿Estará casado ya? ¿Aun me recordara? Hace años se fue a Italia y jamás supe nada mas de él. He aceptado salir de lo cual probablemente me arrepentiría al día siguiente, pero qué más da, no me quedare por más tiempo encerrada es hora de salir.

Nos levantamos todas y nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación, llamo a mi elfina doméstica y le pido que prepare unos tragos y los suba a mi habitación, comenzamos a revisar mi closet buscando algo ideal para salir a un club, en viernes por la noche, gracias a Morgana todas usamos la misma talla y nadie tiene que ir a buscar ropa así podemos arreglarnos todas juntas, una vez que seleccionamos lo que usaremos comenzamos arreglarnos el cabello y a maquillarnos, yo opto por un vestido dorado de lentejuelas que es escandalosamente revelador con un escote en la espalda que termina en el inicio de mi trasero, también tiene un escote en V en la parte de enfrente, escucho a mis amigas hablar con sus esposos para informarles que tendremos una noche de chicas y que no llegaran a dormir a casa. Cuando terminamos de arreglarnos, comenzamos a tomarnos fotos con los celulares, hace solo tres años la tecnología Muggle se adaptó para uso en el mundo mágico, así como las redes sociales comenzamos a postear fotos mientras elegimos a que club ir esta noche y nos inclinamos por "Pandemónium" ya que es el Club de moda, una vez que todas estamos listas nos tomamos de las manos para aparecernos cerca del club.

Cuando aterrizamos nos acomodamos la ropa el cabello y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada del club al llegar al club nos acercamos al cadenero y le pedimos un reservado, enseguida nos reconoce y deja pasar inmediatamente, todas éramos dueñas de la mejor tienda de diseño de modas de todo el Londres Mágico

Entramos al club y el ambiente está a en su apogeo a pesar de que recién son las 10, un mesero se acerca para guiarnos a nuestro reservado, le pedimos algunas botellas de champaña para comenzar la primera noche de chicas, después de su ruptura con Harry.

Llevaban una hora dentro y la noche iba genial y recién eran las 11, todas bailábamos al ritmo de las mejores canciones, reíamos y brindábamos por cosas cada vez más tontas. Ahora que estábamos disfrutando esto me doy cuenta que puedo seguir adelante aun duele, pero si él pudo darle vuelta a la página tan rápido, yo también podía seguir con mi vida, les sonrió a mis amigas las veo disfrutar y reír como si nada más importara y me doy cuenta de que puedo seguir adelante mientras ellas estén a mi lado.

Seguimos bailando la noche avanza poco a poco, sigo bailando con mis amigas y entonces al dar una vuelta lo veo ahí a un par de mesas de la nuestra, ahí está el dueño de todo mi sufrimiento, al verlo bailar con ella, no puedo evitar sentirme triste y enojada.

¿Como diablos hizo ese maldito cerdo para el matadero para superarme tan rápido? no quiero ser ególatra, pero soy la maldita Pansy Parkinson no cualquier bruja de pacotilla suelto el aire molesta, enseguida siento la mano de alguien tocarme el hombro me giro y veo a mis amigas mirándome con preocupación así que asumo que ellas también lo han visto...

-No pensé jamás que lo veríamos aquí - Dijo Hermione tratando de disculparse –Lo siento Pans, ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

-Si!, Podríamos hacer una pijamada – Dijo Tori tratando de animarme, mirando nerviosamente a donde se encontraba su cuñada.

-Podríamos ver algunas películas y otras cosas – dijo Lonnie- Sera divertido

-No – Niego firmemente con la cabeza- No voy a huir de el como una cobarde, ustedes son mis amigas le tendré que ver la cara muchas veces así que lo mejor será que me acostumbre de una vez – Les digo firmemente, llamo al mesero y se aproxima enseguida- Una botella de Wiskhy de fuego por favor- Asiente y desaparece enfrente de mi para volver con la botella cuatro vasos y hielos, hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira. Lleno los vasos de todas y levanto el mío para hacer un brindis, me miran sorprendidas, pero enseguida toman los suyos y los levantan esperando a que les diga la razón del brindis.

-Brindemos por... - Volteo un segundo a donde está él y está mirándome, enseguida Ginny lo nota y lo toma por el rostro y comienza a besarlo, me giro y mis amigas siguen esperando- Brindemos por mi soltería y porque pronto encuentre a alguien que me ame. - Todas levantamos los vasos para sellar el brindis, bebo todo el contenido de mi vaso de un solo golpe sintiendo como va bajando por mi garganta – Bailemos chicas – les digo todas asienten y comenzamos a avanzar hacia la pista de baile, siento las miradas de varios hombres que me miran con deseo, una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, había olvidado esa sensación de saberme hermosa y deseada por la mayoría de los hombres, con una nueva actitud sigo avanzando hasta el centro de la pista y cambia la canción comienza a sonar Sue Me y hoy más que nunca me siento identificada con la canción.

*Remember when you said that there's no second chance?  
Oh baby, I heard you been hoping you could change the past  
You miss the longer nights, you miss the long goodbyes,  
You miss the longer nights  
(Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep)*

**(¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que no había segunda oportunidad?  
Cariño, escuché que esperabas que pudieras cambiar el pasado  
Echas de menos las noches más largas, pierdes las despedidas largas  
Echas de menos las noches más largas (sí, sí, sí, sí) **

Comienzo a bailar lentamente, con cada palabra se desata un recuerdo.

Como aquella última vez que nos vimos en la que le suplique que volviera a mí, que lo amaba que sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado podíamos remediarlo.

***Flashback***

-Harry por favor... mírame – Le suplique mientras mis lagrimas rodaban libres por mi rostro, no tenía caso que intentara detenerlas, era totalmente inútil. - ¡Por favor explícame que paso, como puedes decir esas cosas estuvimos juntos 6 años! - para este punto yo ya gritaba desesperada por entender las razones que lo habían llevado a dejarme de un día para otro.

-Simplemente ya no te amo Pansy, no me preguntes como fue que paso, solo sé que ya no te amo- Me dijo con un tono de voz frio y distante que demostraba que lo que decía era cierto. - Ya no hay más que hacer todo termino entre nosotros, lo mejor es terminar, yo ya no te amo Pansy, ya no siento nada por ti. - Sin agregar nada más se desapareció justo frente a mí.

Esa fue una de las peores noches, no pude dormir, cada que cerraba los ojos algún recuerdo de todo lo que pasamos juntos venía a mi mente y me hacía llorar con más intensidad, rogaba porque las lágrimas se detuvieran, porque mis ojos se secaran, pero contra todo lo que yo deseaba las lágrimas fluyeron de mí, toda la noche.

***Fin del Flashback***

Aún recuerdo las noches todas las noches después de que él se marchara de "nuestro departamento. " Habían sido noches largas en las que lloraba hasta quedarme dormida, preguntándome que había hecho mal que error había cometido para que el dejara de amarme, pero ahora justo en medio de la pista de baile me doy cuenta de que no fui yo la que perdió, si no el, porque sé que alguien puede amarme mucho más de lo que él decía que me amaba. Ahora lo veía él era un idiota por haberla dejado ir y sé que nadie en este maldito mundo lo va a amar como lo ame yo.

So sue me for looking so pretty tonight  
Wearing your favorite color under the lights  
For moving on, doing everything right  
So sue me for being good friends with your friends  
And running into you at the place that we met  
For being something you can't forget  
So sue me

It's hard to see me on when you've been off as hell  
But I'm not gonna throw myself because you adore yourself  
I know it's hard to see what you don't want to see,  
I know it's hard to see  
(Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep)

That's my shape, I made the shadow  
That's my lane, don't wear it out though  
Feeling myself can't be illegal, illegal.

**(Así que, demándame por estar tan hermosa esta noche,  
vestida de tu color favorito bajo las luces.  
Por pasar página, por hacerlo todo bien.  
Así que demándame por ser buena amiga  
de tus amigos,  
y por encontrarme contigo  
en el lugar en el que nos conocimos,  
por ser algo que no puedes olvidar.  
Así que, demándame.

Es difícil cuidarme,  
cuando tú te largaste como el demonio.  
Pero no me voy a entorpecer a mí misma,  
porque tú te lo hagas a ti mismo.  
Sé que es difícil de ver  
lo que no quieres ver.  
Sé que es difícil de ver.

Esa es mi silueta, yo creé la sombra,  
ese es mi nombre,  
pero no me lo gastes.  
Sentirme yo misma, no puede ser ilegal, ilegal.)

Otro recuerdo vino a mi mente sentía que una gran furia la invadía, al recordar sus palabras que se quedaron grabadas con fuego en su corazón.

***Flashback***

Estaban en su oficina en Londres mágico desde donde operaban la empresa de moda que tenían.

-Debes avanzar Pansy, deja de llorar... - exclamo con irritación Harry. - Ya estoy harto de que las chicas me vean con odio simplemente porque no eres capaz de dejar de llorar.

Yo no les he dicho nada, ellas son mis mejores amigas también Potter, me conocen más que nadie. - Le espete con molestia ¿cómo se atreve a insinuar que lo hago a propósito? ¡maldito imbécil!

Solo te pido que avances Pansy, yo ya lo he hecho, soy feliz con Ginny, por favor sal con alguien más para que dejen de mirarme como si quisieran matarme. - Dijo el como si me pidiera que le entregara una hoja de papel, idiota.

Yo sabre como y cuando voy a proceder con mi vida ¡PRIVADA! - Le digo con reproche- Si eso es todo lo que necesitabas retírate de mi oficina por favor Potter y no vuelvas si no tienes cita, o un motivo para venir que no incluya algún motivo personal.

Podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos por la rudeza de mis palabras, pero lo merecía, se levantó dio la vuelta y sin decir adiós salió de mi oficina, conté hasta 10 antes de desmoronarme sobre mi escritorio, ¿cómo pudo haber dicho todo eso? ¿que acaso él no se daba cuenta de que solo verlo le provocaba miles de sentimientos y sentía que en cualquier momento podría caer al piso presa del dolor de ya no tenerlo?

***Fin del Flashback***

Continúo bailando sé que alguien me observa y comienzo a bailar más lento moviendo lentamente mi cadera, puedo sentirlo mirándome, sigue con la mirada cada movimiento lento de mis caderas siento ese deseo que el proyecta hacia mí, como sus ojos se obscurecen cuando llegan a mis caderas y recorren mis largas piernas para después volver a mi rostro, pero al parecer no soy la única que lo nota, de un segundo a otro Ginny Weasley me mira con odio y toma a Harry para besarlo, pero el sigue mirándome a mí, rio con ironía y me giro hacia mis amigas, sé que sigue mirándome pero no voy a caer en sus juegos, nunca más. Sigo bailando de forma sensual sabiendo que cada movimiento que marca mi cadera llama más la atención de la población masculina, así que comienzo ese juego de seducción para demostrarle a él que no solo él puede fijarse en mí, pero sobre todas las cosas lo hago por mí para aceptar de una vez por todas que no porque el me haya dejado significa que deje de ser la mujer hermosa, fuerte e inteligente que he sido siempre, después de dos largos meses por fin recuerdo que yo soy Pansy Parkinson y que soy más que una cara bonita.

Sonrió con satisfacción pues después de mucho tiempo por fin he recuperado lo que sentía que no podría volver a tener. Miro a las chicas y comenzamos a cantar el coro de la canción a todo pulmón mientras bailamos.

*So sue me for being good friends with your friends  
And running into you at the place that we met  
For being something you can't forget  
So sue me

Sue me, baby*

**(Así que demándame por ser buena amiga  
de tus amigos  
-de tus amigos-,  
y por encontrarme contigo  
en el lugar en el que nos conocimos  
-en el lugar en el que nos conocimos-,  
por ser algo que no puedes olvidar  
-no lo puedes olvidar, no-.  
Así que, demándame.

Demándame, cariño) **

Me acerco más a mis amigas para pedirles volver a la mesa por más tragos, alguien me toma de la cintura y me gira.

Hola Pansy – Dice con una enorme - ¿Me recuerdas?

¡BLAISE! - Inmediatamente lo abrazo por el cuello y el me levanta del piso riendo, en cuanto me deja nuevamente en el piso no puedo evitar pensar que tal  
vez no me vaya tan mal de ahora en adelante.

**¿CONTINUARA?**

**Gracias por llegar hasta el final, la continuación de este fic, esta aun en proceso espero que les haya gustado bastante 3**

**Este capitulo es para Andy (mi Riley) porque me ayudo en el proceso de corrección ademas de que fue una gran ayuda para mi en todos los aspectos posibles en este proceso de escritura. Love u Rils.**

**Tambien para mis hermosas toxicas que son como siempre las mejores del universo, gracias por apoyarme en esta locura de querer escribir.**

**Gracias Cristy por juntarnos y ser una gran amiga**


End file.
